


Important

by SeaFromNowhere



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Twilight Mirage Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaFromNowhere/pseuds/SeaFromNowhere
Summary: Tender and Fourteen meet again for the first time after Fourteen has transfered to The Body Politic.





	Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shabby Abby (KJPearl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/gifts).



> Happy secret samol to Shabby Abby!!!! :D
> 
> I decided to try out drawing a little comic for u on my take on what could have happened if they talked about u know, the whole "I was supposed to kill you" thing.  
> I hope you like it!!

Happy Secret Samol Shabby Abby!!

Important - Sea  
a scene between Fourteen Fifteen and Tender Sky.

thanks for reading<33


End file.
